


(A Not So) Welcome Home

by ipretendimawriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angry John, Fluff, M/M, not dead sherlock, the return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipretendimawriter/pseuds/ipretendimawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(A Not So) Welcome Home

"Wh- H-," The former Army doctor breathed out, unable to speak.  
"Sherlock." A smile spread across Sherlock's pale features.  
"Hi John." John stood still, a look of disbelief in his eyes.  
"John? It's me. I'm here."  
"No. No. You jumped off a building. I watched you jump off a building, I watched you slam into the ground."  
"John-"  
"I watched blood pour out of your head. I saw them announce your time of death. I put you in a grave."  
"I know, but John-"  
"But? But what? You died. I watched you die, I-" John stopped and stared at Sherlock, water rimming his eyes.  
"I put you in the ground. And I mourned your death and you weren't dead?" Sherlock let out a quiet sigh.  
"Its hard to explain John." The doctor scoffed.  
"Well let me explain something to you. This whole time that you've been "dead" I've been suffering like you were dead. This whole time you were gone, I was miserable. I visited your grave everyday just so I could cry and no one would care because they would put two and two together and realize I lost someone. And at first I could cry wherever and whenever I wanted but after a year and a half, two years and I was still crying over you, people stop being okay with it Sherlock."  
"I know you go to my grave. I see you there. And I'm sorry John, I really am."  
"You- You see me there?" Sherlock nodded.  
"Why didn't you, I don't know, walk over and tell me you weren't dead! Why did you let me hurt for two years before you decided to come back?" The pale man took a deep breath.  
"Because I had to John."  
"You had too?" The consulting detective nodded, hoping John would understand.  
"Go away Sherlock. Knowing you're not dead will help me move on. But this hurts too much."  
"Don't push me away John."  
"Don't push you away? Don't you think faking your own death and then not telling me for two years was pushing me away? Or in your mind was that somehow a good idea?"  
"Me doing that had nothing to do with what was a good idea. I did it to protect you John."  
"Protect me from who Sherlock? Moriarty is dead."  
"But his men aren't. His assassins aren't. The people that wanted you dead aren't." John's features softened.  
"What did you do Sherlock? What happened on that roof?"  
"Nothing worth repeating." John's agitation grew.  
"If you won't talk then leave."  
"I would love to talk."  
"Then what happened on the roof!"  
"Just not about that." Sherlock could see the other man clench his jaw.  
"Then why did you jump off the roof?"  
"To save you."  
"Save me from what?" Sherlock thought carefully before speaking.  
"From me." Disbelief laced the short man's features.  
"What?"  
"Since meeting me you'd nearly been killed more than once, you'd been involved in cases that could have gotten you in serious trouble, you've put yourself in harms way on those cases and I couldn't let you do it anymore. I couldn't keep doing that to you." John hesitated only a moment, remembering the pool that night and the bomb he had been wearing.  
"For as smart as you are, you are stupid."  
"I'm sorry. What?"  
"Don't you realize all the good things that have happened to me while I was with you?"  
"When, before or after you nearly being killed?" A smile appeared on John's face, and Sherlock's heart warmed.  
"Before and after. Sherlock, I'd never had so much fun or learned so much before I was with you. I never-" He hesitated again.  
"You never what?"  
"I never love someone so much before I was with you. I never cared about someone as much as I care about you. You changed me Sherlock and then you just left." The pale man opened his mouth to speak, but no words would come out. Sherlock decided in that moment, that actions spoke louder than words. He slowly stepped toward John, closing the distance quickly with his long strides, and ran his eyes over every feature of John's. It had been two years but he looked the same, the same wrinkles, the same perfect hair, the same twinkle in his eye, the same chapped lips.  
"I knew you forget to put chapstick on." A grin momentarily took over John's features.  
"What?"  
"Your lips are chapped. Red around the outside, dry. I always gave you chapstick or reminded you to put it on, and you haven't." The doctor half smiled.  
"Do you have some then?" Sherlock nodded, but stopped the doctor from asking anything else by gently grabbing the other man and kissing him like he'd been wanting to for the past 730 days. Sherlock gently held John's face, right below his jaw, with one hand and wrapped his other arm around John's waist pulling him in close to him. John's hand found it's way to Sherlock's curls and gripped at the hair, driving Sherlock mad. Sherlock's hand, his arm still wrapped around John's waist, slipped under the thin shirt the other man was wearing and caressed the skin. It was velvet soft, just like he remembered. John's other hand found Sherlock's hand that rested at his jaw and wrapped his hand around the wrist.  
The consulting detective felt something wet on his face and broke the kiss to see if the ceiling in John's flat was leaking. He looked up to see nothing and wiped away the droplet of water. It was only when John turned away from his, obviously wiping at his eyes, that Sherlock realize he too had been crying. The taller man wasted no time though and wrapped his long arms around the smaller man's waist. He nuzzled his face into the space where John's shoulder met his neck.  
"I promise you I'm not going anywhere every again unless you are coming with me. Well with one exception."  
"What's the exception?"  
"Home."  
"What make you think I won't come home with you?"  
"You have a nice flat here."  
"I'll come home with you." And Sherlock smiled into John's neck.  
"Guess I have to make sure it's available." Sherlock quickly took out his phone and dialed the number.  
"Hello, I'm calling to find out about the availability of 221B Baker Street."  
And John smiled, he was finally going home with the only person we wanted to go home with.


End file.
